


Negative Light (mini fic)

by Vital_Signs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: Karadox-  Brainy and Kara talk about the little things that make a big difference.





	Negative Light (mini fic)

Kara was in her apartment as her and Brainy ate lunch in silence. He had been doing this all week, he would coming to her place to eat and then not say anything beyond small talk then he would leave. Kara knows why, he dose not want to be left alone or unchecked not after what happened. 

the reboot had made Brainy do things he never thought he was capable of doing, to people he would die to save, but Kara guessed that it never occurred to him or her for that matter that he would be willing to hurt those people to achieve his goals.

so Brainy had been coming over to see Kara as much as possible not to talk, not hung out and not to feel better but to make sure he was not up to something as of right now he trusted Kara more then himself, or at lest he trusted that she was able to stop him more then he could stop himself.

Kara looked up from her bowl of noddles to look at him. His head was down his eyes were just about closed and he had not touched his food. Kara wondered how many times he was able to relive what happened, Kara remembers how may times she thought about what happened to Mon el and how that image haunted her mind and her closed eyes for months, how many times did Brainy relive his memories and not just what he did all the things he planned to do. The millions of thoughts and plans that he must have had all the terrible things. Kara looked at him, her sweet Brainy.

‘You gonna eat that or are you going to stare it down some more’

Brainy’s eyes slowly lifted from his plate to met hers,

‘I’m not as hungry as i thought,’

He then moved his eyes away from her and back to the table.

‘Brainy, its ok.’

without looking up at her he said

‘No its not.’

‘It was not you, you…’

He shot his face up to look right at her and she saw the pain in his face

‘But that’s just it Kara, there was there was no clone, no mind control, no hostages, it was me Kara. It was all me, All of me, the parts of myself i put away just came to the surface, nothing more,’

‘I don’t believe that.’

‘It doesn’t matter if you believe it, those are the facts.’

‘Facts are subjective.’

‘I’m sorry.’

‘you heard me.’

Kara bit down on the anger she could feel rising in her and instead gave Brainy a small smile. Brainy’s own disgust fell from his face as he gave Kara a wishful smile.

‘it’s not that easy Kara, I can’t pretend that wasn’t me as it takes the responsibility away from my actions and if i allow that then i am not better then the rest of the Brainiac’s, Do not want to like them Kara, but i am apart of them.’

Kara reached her hand over the table to place it over Brainy’s, he went to pull away the moment Kara’s fingers touched his he did not move.

‘So your negative light.’

‘Am sorry what?’

‘Negative light, you know in photography,’

‘Yes it shows the darkness around them but the subject is full of light’

‘Exactly, you might be a Brainiac but that’s not all you are, your kind and sweet and you care so much, every bit of what makes you, you, has nothing to do with the Brainiac’s you are the brights thing to ever come from them, so yeah there’s a lot of darkness and monstrous thing that come from the Brainiac’s but you will never be one of them.’

Brainy still quiet 

‘it doesn’t change what i did to J'onn or Nia,’

‘No, But I also know it doesn’t change that your still going to try to make it up to them, and I think they will forgive you, maybe then you can forgive yourself a little more.’

‘Maybe,’

Brainy put his other hand over Kara’s 

‘So, Negative light,’

‘Yeah, you are.’

‘I guess it stands to reason.’

‘Oh.’

‘Yes, If i am negative light that must make you, sunlight.’

Kara gave him a smile that crinkled her noise

‘See there it is.’

**Author's Note:**

> moved from my tumblr


End file.
